Eric Edwards
"I've seen villages pillaged for their crops and their women. Innocents murdered in the '''thousands'. Who knows how many they've killed, how many they're gonna kill...urith sell yant! I won't stand by as they burn these lands to a cinder. This is my mission as much as it is yours. We do this together. We fight and die together," '' -- Eric joins the new Trinity before they set out on their mission Eric Edwards, known in tribal folklore as Diwethaf Cyn-Filwr (literally, the '''Last Veteran') and as '''Master Eric '''or '''Elder Eric',' '''is the protagonist who was born after the outbreak in the ''Last of the Veterans ''and a joint protagonist of the Extended Universe. He is the youngest child and only son of Hope Edwards and Lucian, making him the direct descendant of the Veteran of Pain and Suffering. Born in the Columbian Commonwealth shortly before the Great Collapse, he and the rest of his family, along with the majority of the Columbian's population, survived the nukes. 20 years later, he took on his ancestor's jacket and tomahawk and set out on his pilgrimage, exploring the barbaric East Coast to find his mission in life. After uniting the tribes of the east coast under one flag, Eric becomes involved in the conflict with a savage tribe led by the warlord Twisted Round, later joining with a cowboy, a storyteller and a lone figure as the conflict intensifies, forming a small group in the name of destiny. A few years later, Eric is forced to face the savage worshipers of his great-grandfather, encountering his distant relative Ezekiel in the process. When the Federates return to begin their invasion, Eric rejoins a new Trinity of Four and sets out on a cross-country mission to defeat them once and for all. Overview Personality Eric is wise beyond his years, tough and adventurous. As he grows older, Eric becomes noticeably darker, gruffer and more assertive, accepting his position as elder and war commander of the newly formed Legion. He holds the preservation of the traditions of the individual tribes with the highest of concern, willing to form a new alliance to maintain the future of the tribes and their descendants. A few years later, Eric is starting to show grey hairs and has fully descended into a tribal lifestyle. He has become extremely averse to the technology of the Old World, viewing it as taboo. Post-Apocalypse Eric Edwards was born in the Columbian Commonwealth a few years after the Great Collapse, the event that gave birth to the Next World at the end of the Coalition-Cult War. Born as the third child and only son of Hope Edwards and Lucian, Eric is, therefore, the direct and currently only male descendant of the Veteran of Pain and Suffering. As he grew older, he learned of a war fought long ago, as well as the Great Collapse, and was raised in a Columbian society that was slowly becoming more primitive. Season 1 'Destiny' The Walking Dead: 'All Is History' 5 years later, Eric remains the leader of the Veteran's Legion and leads the tribe's efforts in protecting the Appalachian region from Twisted Round. Phase 5 'City of Sin' Killed Victims * Man in Black * 16 unnamed members of the Horsemen * Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people Relationships Hope Edwards Lucy Edwards Despite never knowing his sister Lucy, Eric displays an intense love and respect for her, declaring his hatred for Obsidian after learning of his former identity as the Man in Black. At the end of the war with Twisted Round, Eric decides to kill the Man in Black to avenge his sister. Layla Edwards The Pilgrim Eric and the Pilgrim have a good friendship, being arguably the closest two members of the Trinity. Lonesome Drifter Odysseus Ezekiel Goldilocks Although their relationship is yet to be explored, Eric seems to be irritated by Goldilocks' jolly and loud personality. Trivia * In '''Apocalypse Survival Guide', the Pilgrim mentions a "Last Veteran" who united the warring, barbaric tribes of the East Coast under one flag, several years before Next World takes place. * He is the current wielder of his great-grandfather's tomahawk and current wearer of his jacket, bearing the "sacred number 98". * Eric is fluent in Atrian, a tribal language used by many tribes along the east coast. * Due to his mother, Eric pronounces some words with a British accent. * Eric has two hideous scars on his face from his fight with Jerome. * EDStudios considers both Eric and the Pilgrim as the principal protagonists of the Extended Universe. * He is the only member of the Trinity of Four who always uses his true name. ** Although Odysseus discovers he is, in fact, Thomas Trent, he continues to go by his new name due to the hatred that Thomas Trent faces. Category:Characters Category:Extended Universe Category:Extended Universe Characters Category:'Last of the Veterans' Category:Protagonists Category:'Last of the Veterans' Characters Category:Extended Universe Protagonists Category:Trinity of Four Category:Edwards Family Category:Columbian Commonwealth